megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Redips
is the main antagonist of Mega Man X: Command Mission. History Initially, Redips acts as the commanding officer, sending X, Zero, and Shadow out to Giga City to deal with the Rebellion uprising. Shortly after, X loses contact with him during Chapter 2 and only hears from him again in Chapter 5 when Professor Gaudile boosts the transmitter. After Chapter 6, the interference becomes too bad and Redips is not heard from again until the start of Chapter 9, where he promises to lead a unit into Giga City. He appears in person after Epsilon's destruction to congratulate X, saying a aircraft will arrive to take them back. Though, shortly after the airships' arrival, X and his group are attacked as Redips declares them traitors and wanted criminals. Once X and his group reach Redips in the Far East HQ, Redips declares himself as the ruler of all Reploids and engages X in battle. After his defeat, he reveals he possesses a copy chip and had been with the group for a large portion of the first half of the game as Spider, gathering Rebellion member data and keeping them on the right track. He then retreats to the Orbital Elevator Babel. Stats ''Redips'' ''Support Units'' :* See: Red Hubcap Great Redips Great Redips, known as in Japan, is the second form of Redips and the final boss. Once in the Orbital Elevator Babel, X finds Redips using a bizarre machine to power himself up with the Supra-Force Metal recovered from the missile and Epsilon's body. After admitting he was using X to acquire the metal, he declares his intent to use the Supra-Force Metal to evolve strong enough to rule the entire universe and transforms into a giant battle body. At first, Redips' regenerative and barrier abilities prove too much for X and his friends. Surprisingly, a repaired Ferham comes in and rips out Redips' regenerative Supra-Force Metal fragment, greatly weakening him to the point where X was able to defeat him, turning him back to his original form. With his dying breaths, Redips tells X, Zero, and Axl that, due to their unwillingness to evolve, they are the ones that should be considered Mavericks. Afterwards, Ferham takes the Supra-Force Metal she stole, jumps off to space, and self-destructs in order to destroy it. Stats and Abilities ''Round 1'' ''Round 2'' ''Support Units'' When in this form, Redips becomes a true threat and has the power to heal himself every turn since he has Supra-Force Metal R until Ferham pulls it out to let X and his party defeat him. He can use Codebreaker after Ferham removes SFM-R, which has the potential to inflict DOA (Death on Arrival, or instant death) on one party member. Another attack he has, Memento Mori ("Remember You Will Die" in Latin), can potentially place every status ailment excluding DOA on the party. Deus ex Machina ("God out of the Machine" in Latin) hits the entire party three times with meteors. Supra-Force Metal L, the piece that was not taken from him, supplies a barrier to Great Redips and performs strong elemental attacks. In addition to the other attacks, Great Redips can use Carpe Diem ("Seize the Day" in Latin) after Ferham removes SFM-R, which, if it hits, drains the entire party's WE meter and inflicts some damage on the side. Strategy The Supra-Force Metals on his shoulders can be targeted separately—and the player definitely need to get rid of them because otherwise it won't be possible to do much damage to Redips. The one on his left shoulder (that is not grabbed by Ferham) is restored after a few rounds. However, while it is gone, Redips' defense is lowered, so the Hunters can do full damage to him. You will probably need a dedicated healer for this battle, because most of Redips’ attacks hit all allies. He also uses Codebreaker a lot (this has the potential to instant-kill). His Deus ex Machina attack gives random status ailments to the entire party, but doesn't do any damage (Cure Alls are useful for this). Also, don’t bother with stat increasers for this battle because the Supra-Force Metal can remove them all with Format. Redips also has an attack that removes the party's WE. People on the sidelines aren’t affected, of course, so if you can drop someone out of the battle right before he uses that attack, that character will be spared. The main trick to this battle is to destroy the Supra-Force Metal while one or more members of the party are at 100% WE, transform into the Hyper Mode, and blast Redips with the Action Triggers while his defenses are down. Use Cooldown after this and wait for the next opportunity to avoid wasting Hyper Mode rounds. Two or three Action Triggers from the two attackers (excluding the one who’s not healing), should be enough to take care of Redips. Before defeating him, it would be good to have Marino use her Action Trigger to steal the Supra-Force Metal fragments (be sure to target Redips and not any of the fragments on his shoulders). There are two fragments of Supra-Force Metal: SFM Fragment α: It regenerates 200-300 LE each turn, WE is restored to MAX every turn, but causes 99 erosion. SFM Fragment β: Adds 100 to Power, Shield and Armor. Adds 20 to Speed. Doesn't regenerate any specific amount of LE or WE and causes 99 erosion (to equip this fragment it is important to buy Neutralizer -30 at the Secret Force Metal shop in Lagrano Ruins, or level up until Level 99). In-battle lines for Great Redips :* See: In-battle lines for Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies Dialogues General lines from Redips (The scene opens in Giga City as X, Zero, and Shadow race along the exterior of the Lagrano Ruins. Colonel Redips's voice narrates in the background, and the scene occasionally flashes back to the three Hunters being personally briefed by the Colonel.) Colonel Redips: Your mission is to infiltrate Giga City and halt the activities of Epsilon's organization, the Rebellion. I'm afraid the team that went in before you has likely perished. You are our final hope. If you fail this mission, then we... We will have no choice but to launch an indiscriminate assault on Giga City. The whereabouts of Epsilon are unknown. But, we're getting an energy reading from a certain area of ruins. Survey the ruins first. Colonel Redips: X, can you hear me? X: Colonel, I have some bad news... Shadow betrayed us! Colonel Redips: What?! X: The mission plans were leaked. They got... Zero... Colonel Redips: X... are you ok- (Colonel Redips's transmission fades.) X: Colonel Redips? Shoot! I can't get a clear signal in here. X: Colonel! Colonel Redips! Do you read? Colonel Redips: X, are you all right? X: Yes, sir. And I'm not alone. We're building an anti-Rebellion force. Colonel Redips: Perfect. We have good news on this side, as well. We've picked up a signal at Point A6 on Giga City. X: Zero! Zero's alive!? (Colonel Redips's signal starts to receive interference.} Colonel Redips: ...momentary...contact...Zero...A6... Nana: Oh! Incoming transmission! Colonel Redips! Colonel Redips: Do you read me, X? Were you able to make contact with Zero? X: Zero is alive! But he...he says he'll work alone. Colonel Redips: I see. I'm sure he's got some kind of plan. Try not to dwell on it. In the meantime, we've received intelligence regarding a crucial Rebellion Army facility. (A very shady and blurry picture of a the inside of a cave reinforced with various technologies is shown.) Colonel Redips: Have a look at this. It appears to be a secret Rebellion research lab. There must be some important testing going on there. Colonel Redips: Hm. You say they've taken the Supra-Force Metal weapon somewhere? X: Yes, Colonel...The Supra-Force Metal is extremely dangerous. It must be dealt with. Colonel Redips: Well, now that the interference has been eliminated, we'll be able to lend you our support. I'm planning to lead a unit straight into Giga City myself. We'll help find the Supra-Force Metal. X, go to the Rebellion Army HQ and... (Colonel Redips is cut short by the alarm klaxon.) Ch. 10: In the Name of JUSTICE Colonel Redips: Now, we no longer have to fear the traitors, led by X, who conspired with the Rebellion Army for Supra-Force Metal. My followers, peace has prevailed! Peace for all Reploids like us! Colonel Redips: What is this?! Reploid on Speaker: Intruders have breached the building! Colonel Redips: Hmpf. Remnants of the Rebellion Army?! No matter. Surely just some Mavericks. Do not hesitate to destroy them. (Transmission turns off.) Colonel Redips: Soon... Very soon... My power will be infinite! Then... no one can stop me! (Colonel Redips laughs maniacally) Colonel Redips: Well, if it isn't X! Incredible. You're still alive. Zero: How could you...! What are you up to?! Colonel Redips: Me? Well, let's just say that... I'm in charge. I am the ruler of all Reploids. Zero: You're what?! X: Explain yourself. Under your orders, we went to Giga City, fought Epsilon, and successfully quelled the Rebellion Army. So that was all just a set-up? (Colonel Redips chuckles a bit.) Colonel Redips: I guess you could say that. But I really must thank you for defeating that pesky Epsilon... Making it possible to achieve my goal! X: Answer me! What are your plans here?! Colonel Redips: I told you! I am destined to rule! Zero: You're insane!! Colonel Redips: My, you Maverick Hunters are brave. Just what do you intend to do to me? X: Redips! You... You... Maverick! (Maverick Hunters X, Zero and Axl stand before a defeated and injured Colonel Redips.) Axl: Who would've guessed that Colonel Redips was a Maverick? Zero: Blast! (Zero approaches Redips with his Z-Saber drawn.) Zero: What were we fighting for!? Colonel Redips: For everything, my Maverick Hunters. For your new ruler. Zero: No! We lost R... and Spider... For this lousy creep?! (Colonel Redips begins to laugh maniacally.) Colonel Redips: Ah, Spider! (A blue light is emitted from Redips as he transforms into none other than Spider himself.) Zero: What!? This... this can't be real! Spider: My ears are burnin'. You talkin' about me? Zero: Im... impossible! Spider: Not impossible at all. Here I am! (Spider throws a Fortune Card at Zero, knocking him to the ground. Spider then transforms back to Colonel Redips. While doing so, Redips still has Spider's personality.) Spider: I must say, it's been exhausting playing... Colonel Redips: ...buddy-buddy with you twerps. It was for my ideal; for Supra Metal! (Colonel Redips stares at the Hunters.) Colonel Redips: Not a bad actor, eh? (Axl muses to himself about the same abilities he has.) Axl: That ability is the same as mine. Colonel Redips: You foolish Maverick Hunters didn't realize it, but Supra-Force Metal can boost my shape-changing abilities. And increase my power to unimaginable levels! Taking me beyond all others! (Colonel Redips then walks to a teleportation device.) X: No! (X and Axl try to chase Redips, until X sees Zero lamenting about Spider's true identity.) Zero: Spider was actually just Redips?! How badly have we been duped here?! X': We can't let him get away! He must not use the Supra-Force Metal! ''(Maverick Hunters X, Zero and Axl work their way to the final room of Babel. There, they see Redips attached to a bizarre machine powered up by the Supra-Force Metal pieces collected from the missile and Epsilon. Redips looks rather different, and does not speak by moving his lips, his voice disembodied.) '''Redips: Kneel down before your master! X: Redips... You manipulated us so you could get your hands on Supra-Force Metal, didn't you? Redips: You're right. You know how well Epsilon hides things. So, I took advantage of your top-notch abilities as Maverick Hunters. (The Maverick Hunters draw their weapons to him. While doing so, X looks at the Supra-Force Metal above Redips's machine.) X: Epsilon's ideas were dangerous. He knew all along that the use of Supra-Force Metal involved the possibility of turning Maverick. But at least he... was better than you. At least he wasn't a Maverick from the start! Redips, you're crazy! (Redips begins to laugh.) Redips: Didn't Epsilon tell you? Only future generations can judge whether we are Maverick or not. It is only natural that Reploids seek to evolve by improving their abilities. Evolve to rule the universe! X: The universe!? (The room begins to shake violently, and Redips begins to laugh maniacally.) Redips: Surprised? But why should you be? My young subjects. You will be the first to witness the divine miracle! (Redips continues to laugh maniacally, and soon he powers up with the Supra-Force Metal, transforming into the horrifying Great Redips.) In-battle lines for Colonel Redips :* See: In-battle lines for Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies Gallery 047_-_Redips.jpg|Redips' in-game concept art. RedipsMachineConceptSketches.jpg|In-game concept art of Redips' machine. GreatRedipsDesign.jpg|In-game concept art of Great Redips. Videos Trivia *The name Redips is Spider spelled backwards. In the instruction booklet, Redips' name was misspelled as "Rideps", either by accident or to hide the otherwise obvious connection from being deduced by merely reading the book. *Redips is arguably the one villain in the series closest to a true megalomaniac. He initially dubs himself "ruler of all Reploids" before his first fight with X, but soon declares his intention to rule the entire universe, calling the Earth "a tiny speck". While Sigma has also tried both world and Reploid domination, he never showed schemes any farther than that, and Weil simply wanted everyone to suffer endlessly under his rule. *After Epsilon's defeat, Marino (who was looking for information about Axl's copy ability) says that she discovered that a long time ago, Spider was at a place that researched copy abilities. It's possible that Redips got Spider's DNA in this occasion. We know that it was Redips who got Spider's DNA at some point because Reploids with copy chips (specifically ''new generation'' Reploids as of Mega Man X8) that were defeated while clearly using a copied or enhanced form have always been shown to revert to their original states before death, and when Great Redips was defeated, he died as Redips, not Spider. *After defeating Wild Jango in the second encounter at Redips's headquarters, Axl mentioned that someone with the same chameleon ability as his used their copy ability to mimic Wild Jango, then deduced that someone with a similar copy ability was in Giga City. The five Rebellion Cadres fought again in Far East HQ were defeated by X's party when Spider was among them, suggesting he copied their DNA and used it to clone them. **Interestingly, despite the fact that Spider/Redips was the one who murdered Botos in Chapter 8, he doesn't appear in Chapter 10 as he did with the Rebellion Army members the Resistance defeated with him in tow (perhaps for that reason alone). Shadow was also exempt from duplication, probably because Spider had fully earned Zero's trust specifically by intercepting and destroying him. By logic, either duplication would have resulted in a clue that could have compromised his plan a bit too soon for his convenience. *Redips is the third main villain in the X series to not be manipulated by Sigma, after Gate and Lumine. Although, it is possible that Redips may have been influenced by the copy chip (which has Sigma's DNA) to go Maverick at will like Lumine did. *While the Rebellion Army and Redips both had visions of evolving by improving their abilities with the use of Supra-Force Metal, Redips however had a vision of evolution so large-scale to the point of ruling the universe. Unlike the Rebellion Army, Redips's motive for this vision - which ultimately resulted in him becoming Maverick - was actually from his dislike of his fellow Reploids being unwilling to evolve X: Redips... What made you Maverick? Redips: Maverick? You seem more Maverick to me. With all your stubborn nonsense about friendship, and... and your unwillingness to evolve. and the monotony of appeasing others for decades Redips: Stay in our place, be friendly to all, decade after decade... Indefinitely... Is this all Reploids will ever be?. *With his copy chip, his interest in evolving and taking power, and his going Maverick seemingly without any viral or outside influences, it is strongly hinted that Redips represents the concept of the new generation Reploids, which became fleshed out with the release of X8 following Command Mission. Chronologically, however, the events of Command Mission are set about a century following the main ''X''-series timeline, including X8. References *The Mega Man Home Page Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission bosses Category:Humanoid Mavericks Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission characters Category:characters voiced by Michael Sheperd